


SPIDER-MAN-SPIDER-SLUTS.

by Lasttime2014



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Babies, Baby, Cunt, F/M, Fertile, Gravid, Sperm, Spunk, Virile, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, jizz, load, pussy, seed - Freeform, slut, thick, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasttime2014/pseuds/Lasttime2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sexual misadaventures of some of spidey's women before he knew them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPIDER-MAN-SPIDER-SLUTS.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

CHAPTER 1  
Mary jane Watson and Felicia hardy(Black cat)

The redhead beauty model could not believe it when she had been captured in the park by a gang of thugs in the park.She had to run but they caught her in the end.

They brought her back to a rundown apartment,their 'base of operations.'They had then proceeded to use her like a slut,fucking her day and night for three days straight,breaking her spirit.While she used to scream abuse at them,she sucked cock and drank their jizz like a starving infant.By the time they were finished,her pussy was a gaping mass of thick cum,churning out thick globs of their sperm.Her hair and face were a bukkake director's wet dream,filled with thick,fresh seed.She was surely pregnant now

After they had slacked their lust though,the had no use for her and decided to sell her off.Their leader thought of an idea as he saw mj sucking the dick of one his gang.Mj had seen how painful and throbbing the thugs cock had looked and given it a nice,slow,gentle sucking.The gang member had cum like a firehose from this,filling her mouth with his seed.

The member had ordered mj to keep the cum in her mouth and gargle it for him which she proceeded to do before swallowing the thick,fertile load down her throat.The leader's idea took shape.After a few days 'training'(Sucking cock,Drinking jizz,licking abd sucking balls,holding jizz in mouth etc etc)and a few 'preparations'(Hair styling,make up-lipstick,eyeshadow,teeth whitening etc etc)Mary jane was ready.

The gang opened their first sperm toilet.

A man of about fifty paid a gang member unsuspectingly to use the public toilet,seeing no difference.He walked in,took a leak and was about to leave when he heard a sultry voice call to him.

'Excuse me sir.Can you spare a meal for a hungry lady?'

The man turned,curious and almost had a heart attack.In a booth by the wall,a hot redheaded woman stayed.Her face was beautiful,her red hair flowing like flame around her features,makeup just right.Pouty Red lipstick covered lips and eye shadow applied.And her breasts were bare to the world for all to see.Her smile was sultry,warm and inviting,showing her perfect white teeth.He approached her.

'I'm sorry,my dear.I have no food on me.'

Mj smiled.He was so shocked he had forgotten to zip up.His cock stood at attention,it's head an angry red.

'This will do sir.No cost.You already paid to take a leak.Just feed me by taking a more creamy,rich,protein filled leak in my mouth.Feed me your seed.'

The man watched as mj lovingly kissed his aching cockhead.She gave it a few sucks before sucking gently on his whole length,massaging his cum packed balls with her soft fingers.The man hadn't had bj before and was soon at the limit.

'Miss,I'm gonna cum.'

Mj released his cock and opened her mouth.Her red lips shined from her sucking and her eyes filled with want.

'Cum in my mouth.Feed me with your seed.Give me your thick,fertile,sperm.Don't let me go hungry baby Give a thick,steaming,creamy load,a hot protein rich meal.Feed me your babies.Give me that delicious white gunk.'

The man groaned at her words and came,launching his backed up cum into mj's waiting mouth.He spurted five more creamy loads and watched mj's mouth fill with his creamy load.

Her eyes on his,she gargled his cum in her mouth,making a big show of swallowing it,then showing him her empty mouth e.while licking her fingers.

'Mmmmm,thank you so much for the hot meal sir.Let me clean you up.'

She sucked in his cock,cleaning it of any cum left on it or insidethe head.She then applied some red lipstick and gave the cock a deep kiss on it's head and each of it's testicles.

The man left the toilet satisfied,giving the grining gangster a tip.

'Come back soon.'the thug said.

10 DAYS LATER.

Word got round fast.

The toilet was soon seeing many customers though discreetly.The gang leader was raking in money quick.Mj's toilet services were sought out by many.Soon she had a list of cum toilet services which you could pay the attendant to have her perform.

One man paid for the food service.Mj had a pastry without any filling which after the usual gentle or intense bj she would beg the customer to fill.

'Oh please baby.Fill my cake with your cream.Give me something creamy to eat with .y cake.Pour your thick,yummy load into my yummy pastry.Please baby,fill it with your hot jizz.'

The man shoved his dick into the creamless pastry and filled it with his hot steaming,fertile seed,which mary jane ate in front of him,moaning in pleasure with each seasoned bite.

Another was the teeth service.Once told of the service of choice,Mj gave her sucking and waited for the man to blow before she removed a dozen toothbrushes from the booth.

'Oh baby.I just ate and I need to freshen up.Why don't you give a nice,creamy paste for the job.Cum that hot,steaming toothpaste for my teeth and tongue.Give that healthy,protein rich sperm for my teeth.You want me to have a bright smile for you always don't you?'

She would then take his cock at the base and with technique,give each toothbrush a liberal helping of thick,healthy,hot sperm.She would proceed to brush her teeth with each toothbrush till her teeth were clogged with the sticky white cum paste.She would then collect the sperm on her teeth,filling her mouth with it and showing the client before swallowing.She would proceed to give him a wide smile,paint her lips to kiss deeply and mark his cockhead and nuts with her lipstick stains to show her mark of appreciation for her meal.

Soon a new star joined her.The black cat,Felicia hardy,had been captured by the gang,bukkaked,gangfucked and her ovulating,fertile,womb and eggs impregnated.Broken and trained,she joined mj in the toilet,servicing cocks and feeding on rich,protein filled cum.Her silver hair,leather covered or uncovered tits and sensuous,pouty dark lipstick covered cock sucking lips brought many rushing back for more 'load relief.'

A customer whose balls and cock bore both red and black lipstick stains from both girls at least ten times were treated to their own private show with mj performing multiple cum shows for the customer(Drinking hot cum,eating cum cakes,cum showers,drinking cum shots,cum enemas etc etc)while he was treated to a slow,gentle,lipstick filled blowjob from the black cat or vice versa

Mj and felicia lived on a diet of protein.Hot,steaming,fertile sperm was all they ate.Broken in mind and spirit they did not fight it.Their bellies soon became gravid and heavy with child.Needing to sustain and nourish their young and only eating cum,the soon to be mothers gave top service in bjs,sucking out a customers cum in one go,leaving him empty yet ensuring a return visit or multiple return visits.

They gave birth to daughters,who they gave up for adoption.The returned to their sperm toilet jobs until the police finally cracked down on the operations and took down the gang.The two women were taken for psychiatric treatment and the events hypnotized from their memories.

Funnily enough,all police officers,psychiatrists and paramedics involved in the crackdown died or left the city and so nobody could ever remind the two of their time as sperm toilets.

All files relating to the events have since been lost or vanished.(Probably in the hand of a horny cop.)

End.


End file.
